AKATSUKI FINDS A PUPPY
by MokubanoHatsukoi
Summary: What Would Happen If Tobi Found A Puppy And The Akatsuki Kept it? OCs Hatsukoi mine and Momo my friend's are in this btw. Spoilers for those who don't know  all the Akatsuki members.


AKATSUKI FINDS A PUPPY 

"That takes care of that pathetic town," said Momo. The Akatsuki had just robbed and blew up a small town and now were headed back to the Akatsuki to celebrate.

As they were walking among the remains of the town, Tobi saw something move among the debris. Upon closer inspection, he found it was a small tan-and-white puppy, which wagged its tail and barked happily as Tobi picked it up.

"Everyone, stop! Come see what Tobi found!" He exclaimed. Hatsukoi looked at Deidara, who nodded. "Come on, Momo, let's see what he wants." said Hatsukoi. Momo replied, "Alright, but how come 'Suki and I always have to go?" She and Hatsukoi walked over to Tobi. "What's up, Tobi?" Asked Hatsukoi.

Tobi showed them the puppy he was holding. "Tobi found a puppy," he said.

"Awww, it's sooooo cute!" cooed Hatsukoi. Momo looked indifferent to the puppy's cuteness and proved it by saying, "So what?"

Hatsukoi and Tobi were playing with it now, while Zetsu was staring at it hungrily. Deidara sighed dreamily and said, "Isn't she just beautiful, un?" to no one in particular.

Itachi looked at him. "Who, the puppy?" he asked. Deidara didn't answer.

"Can we keep him?" asked Hatsukoi as Kisame rolled his eyes. Kakuzu wondered aloud, "Can we sell it? I'm sure we can get lots of cash for it…"

"Tobi will take good care of it," offered Tobi. "And so will I!" Added Hatsukoi. "Tobi thinks it will make a good mascot for the organization," Tobi continued.

Hatsukoi picked up the puppy and looked straight at Deidara, whose face turned slightly red. "Pwease, Deidei?" she asked in an innocent voice. Face redder than ever, Deidara turned to the other members. "Well, she's got my vote, what about you, un?"

Hidan answered, "Eh, I don't care, just make sure it stays out of my way."

Kisame grumbled, "Just don't feed it fish…"

Itachi said, "Whatever."

Kakuzu was silent, but he nodded, probably planning to sell the dog later.

Zetsu said, "It's making me hungry. Can I eat it?"

Tobi and Hatsukoi yelled "NO!" at the same time.

Momo said, "I really don't give a crap, I just want to go back to the Akatsuki and take a nap!" Deidara looked back at Hatsukoi, who asked, "…So we're keeping it then?" using her puppy-dog eyes on Deidara.

Deidara stared back at her, for a moment lost in her eyes. Presently, he shook his head as if waking up from a daydream and said, "Alright, alright! Just stop staring at me like that, un!" He looked down at his feet, still blushing. Itachi shook his head. "Wow…" he commented. Hatsukoi said, "YAY! Thank you Deidei!"

Momo poked Hatsukoi. "You've got Deidara practically wrapped around your finger, you know that?" Hatsukoi looked at her. "I…I do?" she asked. "Uh, YEAH!" Momo replied. "I suggest you go talk to him." Momo continued. "Um, okay," Hatsukoi replied. Handing the puppy to Tobi, she walked over to Deidara, who looked up at her as she approached, face still red.

"Are you okay, Deidara-kun?" she asked, putting her hand on his forehead. "Yeah…I'm fine…" he replied, taking her hand off his head. "Will this make you feel better?" she asked, and then kissed him. "That helps," he said, grinning. Itachi muttered, "What have we gotten ourselves into?"

The next day, Hatsukoi woke up to find the puppy licking her face in an attempt to wake her up. "Oy, I'm up, I'm up, don't lick me like that, you're making me think of Deidara, for God's sake, not that I mind thinking about Deidara, but…" The puppy barked in satisfaction and left her room. She sighed and closed the door, wishing for the millionth time that it had a lock. She got changed and was brushing her long dark hair when she heard a polite knock at her door. "Yeah?" she called.

Tobi's voice could be heard on the other side, saying, " 'Suki, I already fed it, but I waited until you woke up to name it, so can you come out and help me name it? Oh yeah, and Deidara-san wants to talk to you." Hatsukoi replied, "Okay Tobi, give me a minute." She put her hair up into their normal pigtails and exited her room.

She found Tobi outside, playing with the puppy. "Good morning, Hatsukoi!" Tobi said when he saw her. "Good morning Tobi," replied Hatsukoi. "So what do you think? What name should we give it?" asked Tobi. "Menchi is the only name I can think of," said Hatsukoi after a minute of thoughtful silence. "Tobi thinks that Menchi is an a-ok name!" Tobi said brightly. Momo walked up suddenly. "Have you found a name the barking fur ball yet?" she asked. "His name is Menchi!" said Hatsukoi and Tobi in unison. "Oh, by the way, 'Suki, Deidara's looking for you. He said he's waiting in his room." Momo said. " 'Kay, see you guys later!" said Hatsukoi as she left.

"Do I _want_ to know?" Asked Momo when Hatsukoi was gone. "Tobi doesn't think so," responded Tobi. Zetsu suddenly appeared. "Are you sure I can't eat it?" he asked. "No." replied Momo. "You guys are no fun," whined Zetsu.

There was an awkward silence. Tobi tried to break it with the occasional "Tobi is a good boy!" but nothing helped. Eventually Momo left, saying she had better things to do. That left Tobi, Zetsu, and the now asleep Menchi alone.

Suddenly Hatsukoi appeared, red-faced, messy-haired, and breathless. "Tobi…dog…Zetsu-san…BAD!" she panted, using one hand pointing at Zetsu while waving her other one around wildly. Zetsu stared at her, confused. Tobi said, "Tobi is very confused…"

Hatsukoi slapped her forehead, picked up the still asleep Menchi, and ran off. "Hatsukoi-san, wait!" Tobi ran after her. "Well, that was weird." Remarked Zetsu. "But I will eat that puppy, if it's the last thing I ever do."

Over the course of the next seven or so weeks, the Akatsuki members got used to Menchi. They took turns feeding him, playing with him, and taking him for walks after training. Everyone called him 'Menchi-kun' and grew to love him like a little brother. Everyone, that is, except Zetsu, who still planned to eat it, and Kakuzu, who wanted to sell it.

One night, Menchi decided to sleep in Tobi's room, instead of in Hatsukoi's room, where he usually slept. The dog walked into Tobi's room. Tobi was already asleep, so Menchi jumped on to the foot of the bed, and there he promptly fell asleep.

A few hours later, a dark shadow loomed over Tobi's bed. It stretched a long arm out to where Menchi was, and…

A tentacle suddenly wrapped around the figure's arm. It turned around to see Kakuzu standing in the doorway. "Don't even think of eating it, Zetsu," he said.

Tobi and Menchi somehow managed to stay asleep during all this. The dark figure, now identified as Zetsu, snapped, "I've been wanting to eat the thing since the day Tobi found it!" Kakuzu walked over to Zetsu and retorted, "I've been wanting to sell the bloody thing since Tobi found it!!!"

Kakuzu was about to say something else when suddenly Menchi woke up, jumped off Tobi's bed, and walked out of the room. Both Akatsuki members watched it for a moment, slightly surprised. Suddenly Zetsu ran after it, with Kakuzu trailing not far behind.

The two spent the rest of the night looking for Menchi, searching every room and bedroom, but they never found him. Menchi, meanwhile, had fallen asleep under Tobi's bed.

The next morning, Itachi found Zetsu asleep next to a cactus plant and Kakuzu asleep on the couch. Momo stood next to Itachi and looked at the two sleeping Akatsuki members. "God knows what _they_ were up to," she said. Itachi shrugged. "Quite frankly, I don't want to know what they were up to." Menchi walked in the room. "Arf!" he barked happily. The dog walked over to the sleeping Zetsu and raised a back leg.

As Itachi and Momo watched, Itachi asked, "Should we stop Menchi-kun?" Momo replied, "Nah."

(End. Reveiw pwease)


End file.
